What Should've Happened In Niagara Brawls
by gman5846
Summary: After Courtney & Duncan won the challenge, what if the challenge was actually a reward challenge & they got back together? Will it happen? And what will the reward be? Enjoy! Total Drama belongs to Teletoon.


"I want a divorce!" Courtney yelled

"Oh really?" (Courtney gets up) "Because I wanna stay married to your sun shiny self forever!" Duncan yelled back

"Wait! Before that, You need to kiss the bride!" Chris announced

"WHAT?! NO FREAKING WAY I'M KISSING THAT JERK-FACE!" Courtney screeched as Chris

"Jesus Courtney! Not that loud!"

"Sorry.." Courtney said sheepishly

"Just one kiss and you get your reward." Chris said

Duncan groans & says "Fine.. Hopefully Gwen doesn't find out about this.. Speaking of reward, is this a reward challenge for the 2nd time in a row?"

"Yes! If you two kiss, you'll get a special reward." Chris announced

(Then they sighed defeatedly & gave one quick kiss on the lips for 1 second)

"Come on! You can do better than that!" Chris said

(They both groaned & kissed for 20 seconds)

They both pulled away & Duncan says "There! You happy now, Mclean? Huh?"

"Yep! Your reward is a private trip to a local ballroom! And remember, no fighting! Or else you're out! Got it?"

Courtney groans & says "Fine.."

(Then a phone was ringing)

"Hold on.." Duncan said as he got his cell phone out & it was Gwen he answers it & puts it on speaker "Hello?"

"Duncan, I'm done with you." Gwen said on the phone

"Let me guess.. The challenge?"

"Damn right the challenge! I saw that on TV just now! Just go *bleep* yourself with that cranky CIT bitch!"

Courtney gasped about what Gwen said to her & says "One day If I see you Gwen, I'll get you, and It'll look like a bloody accident!"

(Gwen gulped on the phone & hanged up)

Duncan sighs & says "I can't believe she did this to me.."

Courtney comforts Duncan & says "It's alright Duncan. At least we won a reward to a local ballroom! And Chris? Do we have to wear something 'formal?'

"Yeah! I forgot to mention that! And It will be a private date with no one around!" Chris announced

They both gasped in surprise & Duncan says "Wanna have another shot?"

(Courtney nodded her head & they kissed)

* * *

**At the ballroom:**

(Courtney & Duncan were both slow dancing to some romantic slow music, Duncan was wearing a black tuxedo with a black bow-tie & Courtney was dressed up in a V-neck black sparkly ball-gown. While they were slow dancing, they blushed a bit)

"So." Courtney said

"Sooo.." Duncan replied

"Next time we both get invincibility again, who do you think should go home?" Courtney asked

"I guess It will be either Al, Heather, Sierra, or that other woman, I forgot what her name is.." Duncan said

"You mean Blaineley?"

"Yes."

"I'm also sorry for kissing Gwen a month ago. I just had feelings for her since this season started. Don't start fighting because that's the rules what Chris said. Ok?" Duncan said

"I know Duncan. But why did you have feelings for her over me?" Courtney asked

"Because of your bossiness & your page letters last season. I'm really sorry for all of this

Courtney puts her hand on Duncan's cheek & says "I forgive you Duncan."

(Duncan chuckled at this moment)

"I love you Dunkie." Courtney said

"I love you too Princess." Duncan replied

(Then they've kissed passionately on the lips while they were slow dancing to some music, while the other contestants, including Chris & Chef, were watching them all this time)

"Now this is much better!" Chris chuckled

"I agree Chris." Chef replied

Sierra was sobbing from this moment & says "It's so beautiful! I wished I was in this ballroom."

"Me too Sierra. Maybe another time." Cody said as he comforted her

Heather was choking up with tears & says "I can't believe this happened! *sniff* I wonder how Gwen would feel about this.." She said as she continued to sob

Alejandro comforts her & says "I know Heather, I think Gwen might break up with him for that."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Heather replied

Blaineley was 'fake' crying & says "Hopefully the fans would love it! Right Owen? Owen?"

(Owen was wailing at this moment & picks up Blaineley as a tissue & blows her in her dress)

"HEY! That dress coasted $1,000!" Blaineley complained

"Sorry.." Owen said sheepishly

"It's ok. Just don't do it ever again. Ok?" Blaineley asked

"Ok, but still! It's so beautiful!" Owen said as he continued to sob

(Courtney & Duncan both ignored everyone who were watching them as they continued to slow dance)

"I'm sorry I dumped you." Duncan said

Courtney was tearing up in the moment & says "I forgive you Duncan, I forgive you.. *sniff*" Then she rested her head on Duncan's chest & Duncan wraps his arms all over her

"AWWWWWW!" Everyone else said quietly on the window

(Then they've looked at each other & kissed passionately on the lips as the song ended, then they've started a make-out session)

"Wow! That's so much better! Wanna get back to the plane?" Chris asked

"Uh, no Chris. We'll probably just leave these two alone for a few minutes." Chef replied

(Then they both stopped making out & hugged passionately)

"I love you Duncan." Courtney whispered while she was in tears

"I love you too Courtney." Duncan whispered back

(Then they've kissed passionately on the lips again)

* * *

**The end! Like & review!**


End file.
